growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Events
Different events are held in Growtopia, one running at least every month. Events are generally held to celebrate holidays, and run for a week, with the Apology Weekend being an exception for both. They also usually come with at least one limited item which becomes impossible to obtain from splicing or from the Growtopia Store after the event. List of events *Valentine's Week *Apology Weekend *St. Patrick's Week *Easter Week *Cinco De Mayo Week *SummerFest *Player Appreciation Week *Harvest Festival *Halloween *WinterFest *Anniversary Week * The Carnival * Night Of The Comet * Super Pineapple Party World Events (Special Events) * Beautiful Crystal - You have 30 seconds to find and grab the Crystal Block Seed. * Magical Seeds - You have 30 seconds to find and grab the 4 Mystery Block Seeds. * Pinata Bash Event - You have 30 seconds to find and smash the Ultra Pinata in order to grab its goodies. (Only during Cinco De Mayo Week) * Waste Spill Event - Toxic Waste spawns everywhere. * Deathmatch Event - Killing people gives you some (1 to 3) of their gems for a short while. * Jackpot Event - Gems are spread throughout the world. * Desert Blast Spawning Event - You have 30 seconds to find and grab Desert Blast. * Dr. Destructo Event - You need to defeat Dr. Destructo by punching him, before he escapes. * Summer Surprise Event - You have 30 seconds to find and smash the Summer Surprise and grab its Goodies! (Only during SummerFest Week) * Rabid Leprechaun Attack Event - Sudden death for every Growtopian in the world containing the event. Leprechaun will run away and you will have to find it. The prizes will be Pot O' Gold! * Luck of the Growish: Green Beer and Lucky Clover spawn everywhere. Usually 5 each. No time limit for this event. * Egg Hunt - Go find them eggs! 20 Magic Eggs will spawn in the world. There's no time limit for this event. Only occurs during Easter Week. * Let it Snow! -You have to collect 30 snowballs before they melt! Only occurs during WinterFest. * Spirit of Giving - Gifts are spawned everywhere in a world, only occurs during WinterFest. * Wild Unicorn Hunt - You have 30 seconds to find an Awkward Friendly Unicorn before it escapes! * Valentine's Week Event - You can spawn a few gems every time you type /love, lasts a few minutes. Only occurs during Valentine's Week. * Songpyeon Event - 3 Songpyeon spawn in your world, you have 30 seconds to collect them. Only occurs during Harvest Festival. * Anniversary Party - 4 party items spawns in your world by using a Party-In-A-Box, you have 30 seconds to collect them. * Mooncake Madness - You have 30 seconds to find all the 40 Mooncakes scattered around! Only occurs during Harvest Festival, with a total of 4 types of Mooncakes. * Well, Well, Well - You have 30 seconds to find the 3 Well blocks around the world! * Lost Gold - You have 30 seconds to find the Gold Choker. * Howling At The Moon - You have 30 seconds to find 3 Wolf Whistles hidden in the world! * Wild Fire - A fire has spawned in your world! Other Events (Held by moderators) @Aimster held a racing event at KYDERBY each year. A rare item, the Mint Julep, was created and given out as a prize. In 2015, Aimster held a contest in the forum for 9 other worlds to be included in the race. The official world leading to these racetracks is called KYDERBYDAY. The 9 other raceworlds are called ICEHORSERACES, HEAVENS, SPOOKYDERBY, WIPETOPIA, WATERPRINCESS, MARSVILLAIN, HORSE, GIRAFFEDERBY, and DERBY. STYX used to hold a fire festival. This is a reference to the Philippines fire festival. It was held in the world "Fire" this world is now sold. He sold the world fire because he was no longer a mod and need some world locks. Because he sold this world, the fire festival was discontinued. There is always a possibility another mod might request an event, though. Like the fourth on July event.